There and Back Again A Dwarf's tale by Thorin Oakenshield
by Miss AudreyBear
Summary: Thorin Oakenshield travels to the Shire hoping to convince Baya Baggins to return with him to Erabor, however Baya will not be so easily persuaded and there is now a certain nephew to take into account. All to soon Thorin realizes that Baya not returning could bring disaster to all. Female Bilbo, I messed with time, Sequel to Baya Baggins and The Thirteen Dwarves.I don't own images
1. Chapter 1

Hi my preciousess, I know I said I would take a week off but well I couldn't help myself. So here you go. The first chapter of my new fanfic. This is a sequel to my other fanfic Baya Baggins and The Thirteen dwarves so if you haven't read that one you might want to. So here you are and enjoy,

XXOXX Miss AudreyBear

It had been six years since Baya Baggins had woken up in a hospital tent and discovered she couldn't see. She had visited Erabor only once since then, and her visit had taken all by surprise. They hadn't even known she was there until Ori found her in the library, being read to by an attendant.

"Baya?" Ori had asked tentatively.

"Ah Ori, there you are dear. That will be enough thank you sir, come help me to my room."

"You room?" Ori had stammered as Baya gathered her things.

"Floor three room eight, two doors down from yours." Supplied Baya as Ori took her arm.

Thorin in fact, was the last one to know she was there; and this came as a surprise seeing as he was king. He had been sitting at the table, his head in his hands, staring at a contract when the door had been thrown open and in marched Baya, a pig at her heels.

"Baya?" Asked Thorin breathlessly.

"Oh Thorin please, do stop standing there, gaping like an idiot," snapped Baya as she moved carefully through his chambers.

"What is that?" Asked Thorin following the pig with his eyes.

"What is what I am blind Thorin, in case you don't remember."

"What is the pig.. what's it doing here?"

"It's a pig, and it's my guide is it dark in here Thorin? Do remember I can't see." She took a step forward and tripped landing hard on her knees

"Oh dear it's as bad a Dawlin said, his house is a disaster," said Baya to no one in particular. She climbed to her feet and began moving slowly through his house dusting, sweeping, and cleaning, always with the pig at her heels guiding her around the furniture. Making sure she didn't trip. Thorin trailed after her. He finally plucked up enough courage to ask her the question that had been bugging him when she had begun making dinner.

"Baya how did you get here?"

"I walked." Baya had been busy rolling out a pie crust. When she knocked an apple of the counter she never missed a beat. catching it before it hit the ground and setting it with the others.

"Well I assumed you walked here, but how did you find your way here?"

"Same way I did before. I stopped at Rivendell, Beorns, Mirkwood, Dale ext.."

"Well yes, but did you have a guide..."

"Yes."

"Who?

"The pig."

Thorin buried his face in his hands.

"This is sweetheart." She had said gently. "She guides me around. "

Thorin had opened his mouth and closed it again.

"Here let me show you." Baya began to walk, as soon as she did Sweetheart was beside her, herding her in the right direction. To the end of the room and back again, perfectly avoiding the ottoman and chairs.

"Wow." Breathed Thorin.

Baya nodded happily.

"I've said it once, and I'll say it again you are quite amazing Baya."

"Oh it's sweetheart who deserves the praise not me. "

"You trained her."

"No, it was Farmer Maggot, he trained her to guide me around. It really was quite amazing." She sniffed the air. "Oh no! The bread is burning!" With that she had rushed off with Sweetheart at her side.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys, how are you. I've gotten a lot of great responses to this fanfic so here is another chapter. I know it's incredibly short, but it just had to be that way. So enjoy!

XXOXX Miss AudreyBear

Baya had left a month after she arrived but none of the dwarfs would forget her visit any time soon. Thorin in fact, would never forget when he had walked in on Baya and Bofur having an intimate conversation.

"So do you forgive him?" Bofur had asked, unaware of Thorin's presence.

Baya had sighed and rubbed her temple, a clear sign she had a headache coming on.

"No, I guess not. That sounds terrible... well, but I guess it's true. I think I do but then I remember..." she trailed off and rubbed her neck subconsciously."I realize that I do care for him, I care for him a lot actually, but, I just... I just need more time. Maybe in five years, yes I think I need five years. I think I could forgive him or maybe even love him in five years."

Thorin backed slowly away a cold emptiness filling him, yet at the same time battling with the hope rising inside of him. Five years, that wasn't that long of a time. Five years, and then Baya would love him again, she would come back to Erabor and they could live happily ever till the end of their days.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys, this chapter was super fun to write because it had cute little Frodo in it. AWW :) Alright lets just clear this up, I know that Frodo was much older when he got adopted but it's my fanfic, mine , my own _MY PRECIOUS. _So I made him be a little boy, like five or around that age.

XXOXX Miss AudreyBear

And So Five Years Passed.

Baya had not visited Erabor for five years, and hadn't had any visitors for three years. In fact she had almost forgotten the conversation she had, had with Bofur many years ago. She had settled down again quite nicely in the Shire, and had no intention of going on any more adventures for awhile.

Today, was a bitterly cold fall day, and Baya judged by the howling of the wind that they might be due for a storm soon. She opened the window and stuck her hand outside. Feeling no drops of rain she closed the window again.

"Frodo!" She called softly and in a moment the soft pattering of feet alerted her that her dear nephew was fast approaching. A tiny hand settled on her knee and in a moment she felt Frodo attempting to climb into her lap. She pulled him up and settled him on her knees cradling him and planting soft kisses onto his tiny head, she buried her face into his thick curls and inhaled deeply. He smelled like a little boy, that sweet smell that came with children. Along with lemon soap, and a sort of sunshiny smell.

"Auntie Baya feel my toys," whispered Frodo pressing two toys into her hands, "Which ones are they?"

"Hmm let me see Frodo lad, I do believe this one is me, and this one is the mighty Thorin Oakenshield."

"That's right," breathed Frodo in an awed voice, " I don't know how you do it."

"Years of practice my boy," Baya chuckled and kissed his head again, "Alright listen Frodo dear, I'm going to go to the market for just an hour. There's a storm coming I do think, and I want to have plenty of food ready when it does. You never know how long storms are going to last." She felt Frodo nod against her shoulder. "I'll send Hamfast to check on you, but I know you won't be any trouble. Now go and fetch Sweetheart for me."

Frodo slipped off her lap and she listened as he padded away. In just a few moments she heard the clicking footsteps of Sweetheart. "Ahh Sweetheart there you are love, let's go to the market. Let me just fetch my hat and coat..." before she had even finished her sentence, her coat and hat were deposited into her lap. She reached out a ran her hand through Frodo's curls confirming that it was him.

"Thank you Frodo lad," she smiled down at him and by clasping her hands around his face discovered that he was too smiling.

"No trouble Auntie Baya, no trouble at all," he replied happily moving away from her she could stand and shrug on her coat. She set her hat on her head and turned, moving towards the door. Sweetheart assumed her position next to Baya and guided her out the door.

"You be good!" Called Baya as she rounded the corner, and Frodo closed the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys, so another very short chapter sorry, anyway enjoy.

XXOXX

Only a few moments since Baya had left the sky opened up and it poured. Lighting flashed through the sky lighting up the room and thunder rolled. Frodo instantly became very afraid. He rushed into his bedroom to fetch his blanket and stuffed bear and returned to the living room, making a sort of nest on the couch. A great boom of thunder made the poor boy jump and his thumb found it's way into his mouth. I wish Auntie Baya was here, he thought sadly as he squeezed his bear tighter; thunderstorms are certainly scary. He remembered a story his aunt had told him about great big thunder giants and he shuddered. What if there are Thunder giants here? He thought wildly as a great fat tear dripped down his tiny cheek. What if they're going to get me and crush me?! He whimpered, burying his face into the pillows of the couch. It seemed like a very long time had passed, though it was only a few minutes when he heard a knock at the door.

Good Hamfast is here, maybe he brought Sam. Frodo got off the couch and hurried over to the door. Standing on his tiptoes he seized the doorknob and pulled with all his might. The door swung open and the lightning flashed again, silhouetting the figure that stood in the doorway; the very big figure. Frodo craned his head to look at the person standing in the doorway, then to his horror he saw the figure draw out a heavy ax. Frodo took a step backward and the figure took a step forward, so Frodo did the only thing he could think to do at the moment. He opened his mouth and screamed.

Hi guys, so it's me again. I just had a question for y'all. Would you guys like to see little Sam or do you want me to focus on Baya Thorin and Frodo. Please review with you opinion.

XXOXX Miss AudreyBear


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys, here it is another chapter. Still waiting for more review but while I wait here you go. Wnjoy,

XXOXX Miss AudreyBear

Thorin Oakenshield glanced at the sky uneasily. It was getting very dark and the wind that whipped his cloak about suggested a storm was approaching. He looked around and tried to remember if this was the right way to go. To his relief he spotted the green doored hobbit hole at the end of this road. He hurried forward but not before it started pouring. Lightning flashed and thunder growled. Almost there, almost there. He chanted to himself as he hurried forward. Finally he was there. Raising his fist he rapped on the door and waited. After a moment the door slowly opened. Lightning flashed again and Thorin took a step forward and to his surprise was greeted by a small, wide eyes hobbit child. The child's eyes widened even more when he saw Thorin's battle ax, then he opened his mouth and screamed very loudly.

"Shhh Shhh Shhh! Hush child it's alright I won't hurt you! I promise!" The Child kept backing up and screaming the whole time. "Does Baya live here? BAYA BAGGINS!"

The child looked surprised and closed his mouth, though he continued to whimper backing up against the wall.

"Does Baya Baggins live here?" Thorin asked again.

"Are you a Thunder giant?" The child whispered.

"No, I am a dwarf and a friend of Baya Baggins." Thorin replied softly using his most soothing voice. The little lad blinked a couple of times.

"Stay there." He said quickly and then he turned and scampered away. Thorin settled onto his haunches, sitting tailor style and to make himself look less intimidating. When the boy returned he had an intricately carved wooden figure clutched in his tiny palm. He looked from the figure to Thorin, and back to the figure.

"Are the the Mighty Thorin Oakenshield?" He asked slowly. Thorin opened his mouth in surprise.

"Mighty? Well I am Thorin but I don't know about Mighty."

"That's what Auntie Baya calls you, she calls you the Mighty Thorin Oakenshield and says you can kill a hundred of orcs with just your hands!" The child reached out and seized one of Thorin's large hands. He drew it close and examined it closely.

"So Baya does live here?" Asked Thorin hopefully looking around.

"Yes, but she's at the market." Replied the boy.

"Oh."

"You can stay here until she gets back."

"And THAT won't be very long because I am back!" Baya announced her presence by yelling her greeting from the doorway. Thorin turned to see Baya, Sweetheart the pig, and a strange teenager entering the Hobbit hole. Baya looked livid and Thorin quailed under her scorching glare.

"Auntie!" Screamed the little boy rushing forward and leaping into Baya's arms. "He has a big ax!"

"I know I know," soothed Baya rubbing the child's back and shooting another glare in Thorin's direction. "Thank you Hamfast for fetching me."

The teen boy nodded and turned, exiting the hobbit hole. Baya took a few steps forward and closed the door behind her. She gave the child another kiss before setting him on the ground.

"Go get in your jammies Frodo, and let the grownups talk." Frodo nodded and scurried off leaving Baya and Thorin alone in the hallway.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys, so I know it's been awhile. *smiles sheepishly* sorry. So here's a really long chapter for y'all hope you enjoy.

XXOXX Miss AudreyBear

Thorin Oakenshield glanced at the sky uneasily. It was getting very dark and the wind that whipped his cloak about suggested a storm was approaching. He looked around and tried to remember if this was the right way to go. To his relief he spotted the green doored hobbit hole at the end of this road. He hurried forward but not before it started pouring. Lightning flashed and thunder growled. Almost there, almost there. He chanted to himself as he hurried forward. Finally he was there. Raising his fist he rapped on the door and waited. After a moment the door slowly opened. Lightning flashed again and Thorin took a step forward and to his surprise was greeted by a small, wide eyes hobbit child. The child's eyes widened even more when he saw Thorin's battle ax, then he opened his mouth and screamed very loudly.

"Shhh Shhh Shhh! Hush child it's alright I won't hurt you! I promise!" The Child kept backing up and screaming the whole time. "Does Baya live here? BAYA BAGGINS!"

The child looked surprised and closed his mouth, though he continued to whimper backing up against the wall.

"Does Baya Baggins live here?" Thorin asked again.

"Are you a Thunder giant?" The child whispered.

"No, I am a dwarf and a friend of Baya Baggins." Thorin replied softly using his most soothing voice. The little lad blinked a couple of times.

"Stay there." He said quickly and then he turned and scampered away. Thorin settled onto his haunches, sitting tailor style and to make himself look less intimidating. When the boy returned he had an intricately carved wooden figure clutched in his tiny palm. He looked from the figure to Thorin, and back to the figure.

"Are the the Mighty Thorin Oakenshield?" He asked slowly. Thorin opened his mouth in surprise.

"Mighty? Well I am Thorin but I don't know about Mighty."

"That's what Auntie Baya calls you, she calls you the Mighty Thorin Oakenshield and says you can kill a hundred of orcs with just your hands!" The child reached out and seized one of Thorin's large hands. He drew it close and examined it closely.

"So Baya does live here?" Asked Thorin hopefully looking around.

"Yes, but she's at the market." Replied the boy.

"Oh."

"You can stay here until she gets back."

"And THAT won't be very long because I am back!" Baya announced her presence by yelling her greeting from the doorway. Thorin turned to see Baya, Sweetheart the pig, and a strange teenager entering the Hobbit hole. Baya looked livid and Thorin swallowed hard.

"Auntie!" Screamed the little boy rushing forward and leaping into Baya's arms. "He has a big ax!"

"I know I know," soothed Baya rubbing the child's back her brow furrowed. "Thank you Hamfast for fetching me."

The teen boy nodded and turned, exiting the hobbit hole. Baya took a few steps forward and closed the door behind her. She gave the child another kiss before setting him on the ground.

"Go get in your jammies Frodo, and let the grownups talk." Frodo nodded and scurried off leaving Baya and Thorin alone in the hallway.

Baya sighed and rubbed her forehead. She took a step forward and winced as she stepped in a large puddle.

"You're wet," she said softly. Her voice no longer sounded as strong and sure as it had before. She shuffled away occasionally stumbling and Thorin saw that Sweetheart was not present. Baya returned a couple of moments later with a large white towel. She held it out and Thorin came up to her and took the towel from her. He wrapped the towel around himself and watched as Baya moved slowly around the hallway mopping up the puddles with a rag she had brought. Thorin took as step backward failing to see the chair in his way and fell hard on his but. Baya's head jerked up and her brow furrowed.

"Did you trip? Are you okay?" She asked moving over to stand in front of him.

"Yeah, I just couldn't really see where I was going."

"Oh I'm so sorry, how inconsiderate of me. Of course you can't see it must be very dark in here," stammered Baya. He heard her shuffling away, and a few moments later she returned. "I need some help." She held the lamp out to him along with a few matches. Thorin carefully struck the match and the small glow was comforting in the dark house. In a few minutes light filled to room coming from the small gas lamp Thorin held in his large hand. The hobbit hole looked much the same as it had six years ago except it was exceptionally cleaner, and much more organized.

Baya sighed and flopped down into a chair rubbing her forehead with her palm. "Why are you here Thorin?"

Thorin paused for a moment thinking about what to say. I love and I want you to drop everything and come live with me in Erabor. _To marry me, and to love me for ever even though I tried to strangle you, and I banished you, and your blind because of me;_ didn't sound very comforting. Thorin was spared however from answering this particular question by Frodo who had just entered the room. In the new light of the lamp Thorin could see the child quite clearly and he almost gasped. The first thing he noticed about the boy was his striking, vivid blue eyes. Bluer than anything Thorin had ever seen. Big blue eyes framed by long dark lashes set into a soft round face topped with softly curling black hair.

"Auntie?" Asked the child tugging on the sleeves of his too large nightgown.

"Hmm yes?" Replied Baya gesturing for the lad to come to her. She scooped him up with ease and he rested his tiny head on Baya's shoulder.

"Are you going to come tuck me in?"

"Yes right now darling, Thorin I'll be right back." She turned and carried Frodo down the hall humming under her breath. Thorin stood there watching her go, imagining a warm home in Erabor filled with laughing children as Baya and Thorin sat by the fire.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone okay I know I know it's been like forever since I updated *dodges rock hurled at me by angry fan* So sorry. I also am aware that this chapter is incredibly short, sorry. Anyway enjoy,

XXOXX Miss AudreyBear

While Baya tucked in her precious nephew Thorin pretended that Frodo was his child, and Baya's. His child instead of the nephew of a woman he had almost killed. The little lad certainly fit the part. Thorin remembered when he had first seen Frodo and how shocked he had been. Shocked at how similar he and the lad looked. _He looks like a combination of me and Baya,_ he mused, _My eyes, and hair color and her hair style and build_. In his dream world Baya had never left, she had never become blind, she had stayed in Erabor and they had had a whole lot of sadly wasn't the reality Thorin was brought back to when Baya entered.

"Sorry 'bout that." She sighed rubbing her forehead again; there was an awkward pause. "He's my nephew if you haven't figured that out. His parents were drowned when he was two. Poor thing."

Thorin nodded sadly.

"I um... I'm going to bed. Not to be rude but I'm just exhausted. The guest bedroom is next to mine, and um... If you're hungry you know where the panty is..." She waved her hand (not even in Thorin's general direction) before turning around and moving away down to hall.

Thorin sighed, then stood up and stretched. He yawned and rubbed his eyes before following. The guest bedroom was warm and dark. Thorin was suddenly so tired that he simply stripped off his boots and coat and climbed into bed. He fell asleep quickly and had no dreams that night.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys, I know it's been like a million years since I posted another chapter but well here it is, and for your patience heres a virtual cookie :3

XXOXX Miss AudreyBear

Thorin awoke to the sound of pattering feet outside in the hallway. Pale light streamed through the deep set round window. There was a soft knock on his door.

"Come in," slurred Thorin his voice heavy with sleep. The door opened and in rushed Frodo, Baya's nephew.

"It snowed!" squealed Frodo bouncing up and down. His curls were mussed from sleep and his nightshirt was wrinkled.

Looking out the window Thorin could see that what the child said was true. Light fluffy snow covered the ground and even more came down from the sky.

"It did," replied Thorin and he was surprised to find that the child had climbed up beside him in the bed. Frodo reminded him of his own dear nephews when they had been young. He felt tender feeling for the little boy already so he scooched over to make more room. Frodo settled in beside him and scratched his neck.

"Auntie Baya's sleeping. I was thinking that maybe you could play with me?"

"What kind of play?" Asked Thorin.

"Snow play!"

Thorin sighed as the child settled up against him. The bed was so very warm and comfortable, besides Thorin had no interest in venturing out into the cold just yet. He was saved from answering by a loud rumble that came from Frodo. Frodo looked incredibly surprised.

"My tummy made that sound!" He whispered, "I think it's angry."

"Or maybe just hungry." Thorin eased out of the bed and scooped Frodo up with one arm. "Good Valar boy has Baya been starving you? You weigh about as much as a twig." He adjusted Frodo so that he was lying bridal style in his arms.

Frodo giggled happily.

"I'm just a wittle hobbit I just don't weigh so much I suppose." Thorin had entered the kitchen by this point and he put Frodo on table. Frodo swung his legs as he watched Thorin prepare breakfast. With what he found in Baya's pantry Thorin began to whip up a batch of pancakes. Thorin did not at all look like the kind of person to be laughing with a five year old, while making a batch of pancakes in a hobbit hole in the middle of the Shire. However, inside that gruff old warrior was a truly loving heart. Already he felt affection for Baya's adorable nephew.

"What's this?" Thorin jumped causing a pancake to slide off his spatula and onto the floor where Sweetheart commenced to gobble it up. Baya stood in the doorway her curls neatly brushed wearing a brown skirt with a white blouse. She had a small smile on her face.

"Thorin is making me breakfast 'cause my tummy is angry!" Squealed Frodo.

"That's nice of you Thorin. After this you can take Frodo outside to play like he wanted."

"Oh alright... wait how do you know he wanted to go outside?" Baya flashed him a mischievous smile that was so like her old smile it took Thorin's breath away.

"Well where do you think he got the idea to badger you to play instead of me?"

"You..." stammered Thorin. Baya laughed, then turned; she moved quickly through the kitchen pulling out plates, and silverware. In a few minutes the three of them were seated at the table enjoying the well made pancakes. Frodo, Thorin noticed, was sitting upon a stack of cushions to make him level with the table.

"I'm done," he said as he shoved the last bite of pancake into his mouth.

"Your winter attire is in the closet love, why don't you be a dear and fetch it for me." Replied Baya putting another forkful into her mouth. Frodo slid off his chair and padded away down the hall.

"Thank you again for making breakfast," Baya addressed Thorin, turning to where she knew he was sitting.

"It's nothing," grunted Thorin remembering occasional pancake breakfasts with his own nephews when they had been small.

As if reading his mind Baya put her fork down and asked, "how are Fili and Kili."

Thorin chewed slowly for a moment before responding.

"They're good. Fili has a new little baby, a daughter, he's very proud. Kili's expecting his first."

"Oh really?" Asked Baya breathlessly, "He and Tauriel must be so proud."

"I don't think anybody knows what to make of them," grumbled Thorin, "it isn't quite natural."

"I think it's adorable, a dwarf wedding an elf. It'll be very good for the alliance too." Replied Baya slowly.

Thorin nodded.

"Auntie Baya I need some help," squeaked Frodo from Thorin's elbow; Thorin jumped.

If Baya was quite, her nephew was soundless.

"I didn't see you there," laughed Thorin.

"I'm sure Thorin could help you," replied Baya sounding a bit nervous, "remember what happened last time."

"I almost got frostbite 'cause you puts my boots on wrong."

"Put, darling boy not puts, but I did indeed," chuckled Baya.

Frodo's 'winter attire' consisted of a thick woolen coat, thick woolen pants, a large hat, knitted scarf, and small blue mittens that hung from a string around Frodo's neck. Thorin found it quite easy to get the lad ready. He laughed as Frodo toddled around the house waiting patiently for Thorin to get himself ready.

"Need help?" Thorin asked as Baya who had begun to gather up the dirty dishes.

"Oh no I'll get it, you hurry along."

Thorin sighed and returned to his bedroom where he shrugged on his large coat and pulled on his thick leather boots.

"Ready to go?" He asked Frodo.

Frodo nodded and put his tiny's hand in Thorin's. Thorin looked down uneasily not quite sure how to react.

"We aren't you wearing any mittens?" Asked Frodo as they walked down the hall and towards the round green door.

"Dwarves don't need gloves."

"Oh," Frodo got a thoughtful look in his large blue eyes as he contemplated this. Thorin reached out with his free hand and turned the golden door knob right in the middle of the door. A world of white greeted his eyes making them smart and water.

"Sam!" squealed Frodo tearing his hand from Thorin's and plowing forward through snow up to his waist. Now that Thorin's eyes had adjusted to the bright light he could see a small hobbit child standing at the gate gazing at him suspiciously.

"Hello ," he replied shooting Frodo a smile before returning his attention back to Thorin.

"Who's this?" He grunted looking Thorin up and down.

"This is the mighty Thorin Oakenshield," responded Frodo not dazed at all by Sam's mistrust.

"Is he why you were screaming all last night?" Asked Sam, "I heard you and was very afraid, I cried."

"Oh Sam, he's a friend of mine and he's nice. Besides," Frodo leaned closer to Sam's ear, "He's met the elves."

"Elves?" Asked Sam breathlessly, Frodo nodded.

"Elves And spiders and dragons and goblins."

"Wow!"

Thorin smiled a little bit as the distrusting hobbit shot him a more interested glance.

"Yeah! Thorin will tell us all about it!" That was how the mighty Thorin Oakenshield came to find himself sitting in the snow, with two little halflings gathered around him, telling them all about the elves.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys. OH MY GOSH it has been like forever and I feel terrible now. I am sooo sorry. I have been so busy because I am starring in a play and I have had rehearsal every night for two weeks. I feel soooo bad. Here have a virtual cookie. *distributes virtual cookie to all loyal readers.* I am sooo sorry once again and now (drum roll please) I have thank you's to distribute. Thank you:

Jemma Rosalie Lillian Hale for your many wonderful reviews!

xXxOtAkU-444xXx for your awesome reviews!

Marine76 for your many supportive reviews!

Beloved Daughter for your many reviews

Borys68 for your amazing reviews.

and to Guest for your ehh review. Not the nicest one I've ever received but not trolling either.

Thank you to all my readers and reviewers you guys rock!

And here you go a new chapter.

XXOXX Miss AudreyBear

It was dark when Thorin finally returned to the hobbit hole, a sleeping Frodo cradled in his arms. He was greeted by the smell of roast chicken and potatoes. He stepped out of his wet boots, leaving them on the doormat and settled himself down on a couch to pull of Frodos winter attire had been removed and placed in front of the fire to dry, Thorin stood, cracking his back and pulled a warm knitted blanket over FrodoFar over the misty mountains cold to dungeons deep and caverns old, we must away, ere break of day, to find our long forgotten pines were roaring on the height the winds were moaning in the night the fire was red, it flaming spread,the trees like torches blazed with know you can

** m sorry,**Auntie Baya?Its all,Did you have fun playing?Oh yes,Thorin told me and Sam all about the he now?well that was awfully nice of him. Now let** She stood slowly and carried Frodo out of the room. Thorin seated himself at the tabled his head on his hands. A few minutes laters he heard the door to Frodo** Now that we're alone,why donre , I

** he decided to start with the bit about the Arkenstone seeing as Baya had been unconscious when they had discovered it**The Arkenstone was actually a part of an evil wizards staff. This wizard became the Balrog, Durin

** Baya face was completely blank. **

** s sway over me was lifted and I saw clearly how stupid I had been, how stupid I was. By that time however it was too late, you were leaving Erabor and I was devastated. Well one day I overheard a conversation you had with Bofur, you said that in five years you could maybe love me. So I waited five years though it pained me to do so, and then I journeyed here to see if you could mabye love me again and forgive me for all the wrongs I have committed.t cry, he told himself angrily. Baya**I want you to know Thorin Oakenshield that I never stopped loving you, any of you. I love each and every one of you blasted dwarves and that will never change. Now you hurt me, and It believe it until now. Now I do, because I do forgive you Thorin Oakenshield. I still think yous up to you because you need to forgive shh.. there now. See everyone cries, even thick-headed dwarves. Itll see.I am so sorry, I am so , I know you are I ** She called out to him as she left the room. **

** And all in all it was a good night.**


End file.
